Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel
April 15, 2003 * April 17, 2003 * April 17, 2003 | rating = | genre = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel is set during the Battle City arc. The player duels characters from the anime and manga. The player can participate in a few tournaments and duel single opponents they come across on the map screen. Cards are awarded for various reasons including defeating opponents, winning tournaments and free cards with the Duelist Weekly magazine. Characters :Main article: Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel Characters. The game includes characters from the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City arcs of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime and manga. Plot The main focus of the game is participating in tournaments and collecting cards, but a small plot section occurs, where the player battles with the Ghouls. After defeating the five Ghouls, who randomly appear, Téa controlled by Marik leads the player to the Ghoul's Pyramid. Here they must win five duels in a row, proceeding to a new chamber after winning each. The first is against Téa controlled by Marik, then Joey controlled, the next two are random Ghouls and the last is Marik. After clearing this section of the game, the Ghouls no longer randomly appear and may be faced like normal opponents and in events. Events/Challenges * Challenge Cup and KaibaCorp Cup: This event usually comes every month. This challenge is a three game tournament in which all players face each other to make their way to the finals. Kaiba will always be one of the player's opponent's in the KaibaCorp Cup. * Weekend Tournaments: The player faces a random opponent in a Match. * Limitation Tournaments: Only accessed by finishing everything else in the game, there are 10 rounds. the player participates in a duel, in which their Deck is restricted to a only include certain types of cards or must exclude certain types of cards. Clearing this allows players to turn off the card limitations, allowing three copies of every card in their deck. * Target Week: Once a week, one of the Battle City officials, will give the player two random opponents. If they manage to find and defeat the opponents, they are awarded 200 points. Obtaining cards At the start of the game, the payer is given a choice of 3 Decks. After that cards can be obtained through packs opened in the game or the password menu. In the password menu, the player can get cards by entering the 8 digit Card Number found in the bottom corner of real cards. All Packs in the game contain 5 random cards, from a set. After defeating an opponent you meet on the map screen you are awarded a Booster Pack. Special Packs are given for winning tournaments or defeating Ghouls. Every week the player is given 5 random cards with the magazine Duelist Weekly. Miscellaneous information After dueling an opponent 99 times, the counter resets to 00 and then back to 01, no record is kept on the total amount of duels with that opponent. In the Deck & Trunk main menu, there is a bar for achievements such as beating certain Cups, or getting a certain number of cards unlocked. There is no award for unlocking everything on this golden bar. Another gem on the bar is unlocked after defeating an opponent 80 times. The weekly duelist prize magazines that you receive most always only reward you with normal cards with attacks around 500-1000 and are often useless and never an upgrade to an advanced or expert player. See also * Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel Glitches * Stairway to the Destined Duel Promos * Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel sets Category:Video Games